Five Seven
}} The Five Seven is a Belgian Pistol. It is currently in the Test Place, and is unlocked by default. History The FN Five-seven (trademarked as the Five-seveN) is a semi-automatic pistol, made by Belgian arms manufacturer FN Herstal. The pistol's name originates from the bullet's 5.7 millimetre diameter, along with the capitalization in the name to emphasize Herstal's branding. The Five-seven was developed alongside the P90, being designed as a 'companion pistol', sharing many of the latter's design features including the caliber. In 2002 and 2003, NATO conducted a series of tests which evaluated the effectiveness of the FN 5.7×28mm cartridge, and the results deemed it the more efficient cartridge, over the HK 4.6×30mm, both trying to compete to replace the 9x19mm Parabellum. The Five-seven is currently in service with over 40 countries around the world. In-Game The Five Seven is one of the most powerful and versatile pistols available, with a body multiplier placing its shots to kill equal to that of the other handguns but with a larger magazine only beaten by the glocks with extended mags. It's higher velocity and high long range damage and body multiplier for a low damage pistol also lends itself very well to pistol sniping. It's absurd penetration for a pistol also make this handgun very suited for wall-bangs. All of this makes for a very player friendly secondary that can even be used as a surrogate primary in similar light to the revolvers and Deagle. Pros and Cons Pros: * Highest magazine capacity in-class (20+1). * Four-shot-kill (4SK) at any range with torso shots. * Highest firerate out of all pistols, barring the ZIP 22. * Low recoil for a pistol. * High penetration capabilities - better than most assault rifles. * Suppressors (barring Osprey) do not reduce raw shots-to-kill (STK) up close. * Highest muzzle velocity of all secondaries, at 2500 stud/s. * Fast reload times - second-best in-class. Cons: * Uncommon ammunition type - can only retrieve ammunition from pistols and the P90. * Low base damage - 5SK with minimum damage. * Attaching any suppressor will remove the Five Seven's 3-hit torso kill potential up close. Trivia * The model appears to be based on the FDE version of the Five Seven. * The muzzle velocity, higher damage, and lower penetration than the P90 suggests that the Five Seven is chambered with SS198LF ammunition. * This is the first pistol in Phantom Forces to be introduced since the M45A1 in Version 3.5.2. While the ZIP 22 is categorized as a pistol now, it was an “Other” weapon when it was first introduced. * This is the first pistol to feature the reload animation simply ejecting the mag, rather than pulling it out like with most other pistols. ** This is most likely to reflect the fact that the Five Seven's mags are built to a standard where they can drop freely in a manner similar to that of AR-15 mag reloads. * The Five Sevens currently insane overall stats seems to be a nod to it's CS:GO incarnation, which is notorious for its ability to go toe to toe with even rifles. Category:Under Construction articles Category:In Testing Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols